Se lo digo o no se lo digo Parte 1
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: Kasamatsu siente cosas por Kise pero no sabe si decírselo ya que no sabe como este va a reaccionar. El resumen es un asco y el titulo es temporal pero pasen y lean.


**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a su respectivo autor cuyo nombre se me olvido, espero les guste el fic, es lo que sale en las horas muertas durante mi practica, tal vez los persoanjes me salgan algo OoC pero siempre me salen así.**

**Ahora a leer! **

"**SE LO DIGO O NO SE LO DIGO" **

Senpai!

Kasamatsu no se fijó cuando una pelota iba directo a su cara.

Cuando despertó se encontró en la camilla de la enfermería, le dolía la cabeza a más no poder. Abrió lentamente los ojos y por la ventana veía que estaba oscuro, tratando de incorporarse en la cama se dio cuenta que al lado suyo había un peso extra, enfocando la vista, porque aún estaba medio mareado, se fijó que Kise tenía la cabeza apoyada en la camilla durmiendo plácidamente, seguramente se había quedado acompañándolo desde que fue traído hasta allí. Yukio observó el rostro del rubio, se veía tan diferente y tan tranquilo en ese momento, el moreno se preguntó si se veía así siempre cada vez que dormía, miro su cabello se veía tan suave y sedoso quiso tocarlo alargando la mano pero justo en esos momentos Kise abrió sus ojos.

Oh!, senpai, despertó!, como se encuentra?

Un poco mareado, que pasó?

Le fui a dar un pase, pero usted no estaba prestando atención ni siquiera cuando le grité, por lo que el balón le pegó en la cabeza así que quería pedirle disculpas fue mío el pase y por mi culpa usted ha estado desmayado todo este rato.

Eh? No te preocupes yo fui el que no prestaba atención

Ah! Ya veo

…

Quiere que lo acompañe a casa, de todas formas la practica ya terminó hace un rato y usted aún se ve un poco mal

De acuerdo

El camino fue silencioso, Kise estaba preocupado de que a Kasamatsu le pasara algo en el camino por lo que no despegó la vista de él. Por otra parte el moreno pensaba sobre todo lo que le ha pasado los últimos días, no podía hablar de ello con Kise, no podía, el chico lo respetaba a su manera y Kasamatsu estaba bien con eso, simplemente no podía decirle a su kohai lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él.

Oh! Ya llegamos, gracias Kise

No hay de que senpai -dijo el chico con una de sus típicas sonrisas - por favor senpai si mañana se siente mal no vaya a clases y avíseme cualquier cosa

Claro Kise, tú solo vete a casa con cuidado

Por supuesto senpai, nos vemos

Nos vemos - dijo este entrando en su casa. A Kise se le despareció la sonrisa del rostro dando vuelta para caminar a su casa

Creo que otro día se lo diré.

….

Wa senpai, apareció!

Al final Kasamatsu se tuvo que quedar en casa un par de días porque aún se sentía mal, aunque uno de esos malestares era el problema que tenia con Kise, pero aun no quería hablar de ello, tenía miedo de lo que podía pensar el chico y que la amistad que tenían se fuese directamente a lo más profundo del inframundo.

Ah! Si es que ya me sentía mejor

Dígame senpai, usted me podría acompañar en el almuerzo quisiera decirle algo

Mmp claro no hay problema

Gracias senpai, nos vemos

…

Y dime Kise, que querías decirme

Yukio se dio cuenta de que el rubio le miraba fijamente, pasaron unos segundos los cuales para el moreno le parecieron eternos hasta que al final el rubio dijo:

Se me olvidó

Eres un idiota! - el moreno le dio un golpe en la cabeza al modelo el cual al parecer ya era inmune a esos golpes por que ni le dolió - deberías anotar ese tipo de cosas

Jeje lo siento senpai

De todas maneras yo también necesito hablar contigo

En serio?

Si….- en esos momentos suena el timbre- nos vamos juntos después del entrenamiento?

Claro senpai

…

Gracias por venir aquí Kise - habían parado en un parque, para poder hablar tranquilos estaban sentados en suelo bien lejos de las otras personas para que no los escucharan.

De nada senpai

…

Senpai quisiera decirle lo que no pude contarle en el almuerzo

Ah claro, no era que no te acordabas?

Jeje, no era eso - Kasamatsu miró a Kise, era raro que el chico mintiera aunque fuese algo sin importancia, el modelo parecía como si estuviese midiendo lo que fuese a decir, como si tuviese las palabras atoradas en la gargantas luchando por salir de una vez y el rubio las estuviese controlando. - Me gusta alguien senpai.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Yukio, se sentía como si hubiese leído el libro más triste de la historia y quisiese llorar del dolor, tratando de no parecer mal y tragándose las lágrimas le preguntó Kise

Quién es?

Me gustaría no decírselo aún, de hecho esa persona todavía no lo sabe y tampoco sé si le gusto, quiero intentarlo porque nunca me he sentido así antes, usted es la primera persona a la cuento esto y la única porque sé que usted no se meterá y andará divulgándolo, yo confío en usted así que por favor no se lo diga a nadie

Ah! Claro no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie eso sí cuando lo logres cuéntamelo si?

Claro senpai

…...

Yukio quería llorar, llorar, llorar, llorar y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, llorar hasta que toda el agua de su cuerpo se fuese por sus lágrimas, llorar hasta quedar deshidratado y morir, morir lentamente hasta que el último vestigio de su alma saliera de su cuerpo y se fuese al lugar que el quisiese, porque en esos momentos no le importaba nada, no le importaba que su alma se fuese al tártaro, infierno o hasta lo más profundo de un volcán, no le importaba que su madre lo haya visto subiendo la escalera corriendo y casi llorando, no le importaba que mañana tuviera escuela y que la gente lo mirase como si hubiese muerto un familiar suyo, solo quería llorar y llorar hasta descargar todo lo que tenía acumulado en su interior desde que había empezado a sentir esas cosas por Kise hasta hoy día cuando el rubio le contó su secreto, porque él lo amaba, amaba a Kise Ryota y que el chico no pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos lo tenían devastado, solo quería lanzarse al océano más profundo que existiese en el planeta y hundirse hasta las mismas entrañas de la tierra y quedarse ahí para siempre. Porque el amaba Kise Ryota y ese sentimiento no se le iba a ir nunca.

Kasamatsu despertó a las 12 del día siguiente, en su mesita de noche había una nota de su madre donde decía que no quiso despertarlo así que mejor que se quedase en casa a descansar, Yukio se levantó al baño a lavar su cara tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y unas ojeras que llegaban hasta sus mejillas parecía un zombie, solo que ellos no sienten y él sí. Fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de jugo, descolgó el teléfono y volvió a su habitación apagando también su celular, metiéndose en la cama para volver a dormir quedándose así todo el día. El sábado tampoco fue a clases. Y no lo hizo en una semana.

Cuando volvió tuvo que presentar un papel médico que le consiguió su madre excusando su falta en la semana en la semana, también tuvo que presentar otro papel con el entrenador del club donde explicaba que no iba a poder asistir esa semana por problemas de salud. Todos los miembros del club lo fueron a saludar, estaban preocupados por su ausencia de la semana pasada, él se excuso argumentando que se había resfriado, todos le dijeron que ojala se recuperara pronto y que lo esperaban la semana siguiente en el club. Todos menos él. Cuando preguntó por el rubio le dijeron que había faltado tal vez por asuntos del trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró a Kise en el camino, se saludaron como siempre claro que el rubio diciendo que había estado preocupado por él pero que era bueno que ya estuviese mejor y que era una pena que tuviese que faltar una semana a los entrenamientos.

Kasamatsu observa al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque claro en su interior solo quería salir corriendo en dirección a su casa, meterse entre las ropas de su cama y no salir de ahí en una semana, otra vez.

Oh! Y como te ha ido con eso?

Eh aún no he empezado, hubo unos problemas así que empezaré esta semana

Ya veo

1 semana después

Oh! Senpai me puede acompañar a comprar un regalo para mi mamá, es para su cumpleaños

Si claro.

Oiga senpai, que era eso de lo que quería hablarme el otro día, esa vez se disculpo diciendo que tenía que irse rápido, poco mas y me deja hablando solo.

Así, había olvidado que tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

Ah ya veo, oh creo que le comprare esto! - era un conjunto de gorro, bufanda y guantes de color burdeo.

Es lindo y además se acerca el invierno, por lo que le conviene.

Si, gracias senpai por acompañarme.

No hay de qué.

**Esa fue la primera parte, la segunda la tengo escrita y es muy probable que la suba el domingo, la tercera la estoy escribiendo y no se que tan largo sea el fic así que ojala tengan paciencia, espero sus reviews todos son bien recibidos.**


End file.
